powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain
Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain is 'Vengeance Black '''of the Vengeance Rangers. His team represents the record breaking Rocky Mountain Construction Iron Horse coaster, Steel Vengeance. He is also the younger brother of Beauregard Chamberlain, girlfriend of Chess "Wild One" Watkins, and older brother of Helena and Laurel Chamberlain. Character History Childhood He was the second and youngest son in the Chamberlain family (being preceded by Beauregard Chamberlain). His brother was rather curious and gained a record along the lines of sleuthing and the dream of finding The Hidden Treasure of King Cobra. One such trip made them cross paths with an orphan, Chess Watkins. From that point on, they called their band of detectives Outpost V (which had been called the Chamberlain Gang till then). However, Jackson gave up on his big brother's dreams and felt he already found a treasure worth seeking (hinting he and Chess would make a good couple). Chess lashed out the boys, gaining the nickname of "Wild One". Jackson and Chess decided to leave, calling his brother "A dark horse."His brother, now Vickrum/Maverick sen Helena and Laurel went after them, but he killed them. South of the Border Blackjack and Chess ended up in Veracruz and met the masterful engineer, Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey who had gained wealth and knowledge from the '49 Gold Rush when he was merely a toddler. In the year he spent there, he became the master of card games, gaining the nickname of Blackjack. One day, they got a letter to go to Battle Mountain, California. When they arrived, they found a wasteland of machine parts. He created a new robot, Vengeance Megazord, from the parts. The disturbance woke up The Boma. To try and control, Digger cut off his non-dominant to quell them. Shortly after, instead of rotting or been eaten by the Boma, the arm and machine remains formed a new person, Bellatrix-The Son had risen from the dead as a woman. Boma Campaign Bella sent Blackjack and his comrades to Frontier Town for their revenge on Maverick, but killed Mean Streak because he wasn't around. When Maverick did return, he had allied with Mike Goubuster, Diamondback, Blue Streak, and Ghost Rider as the Wild West Coasters. He later met other coasters such as Steel Force and Excalibur before their plans, and the Son's increasing presence in a greater plan, they were being pressured by the ARC allying against them. The World's of Fun ARC's were briefly put under a spell to fight their friends in California. One of the Boma, Scarowind, tried to put the ARC's of Carowinds (bar Fiona) under a spell, but was defeated by the Coaster Force Rangers, Afterburn, and "paired" ARC's (ex. Thunder Road). He was eventually defeated by Maverick in the final battle. Personality Blackjack is a stern leader who wants things done his way. However, the others keep shooting down his ideas, leading to variable successes for them. Relationships * Vikrum/Maverick (Beauregard Chamberlain)-Older brother, arch enemy (Wild West Red) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins-honorary sister, possible Girl friend (Vengeance Silver) * Laurel/Skyrider Chamberlain-younger sister (deceased) * Helena/Hypersonic "XLC" Chamberlain-younger sister (deceased) Vengeance Black * Vengeance Megazord (shared with Silver and Gold) * Bitting Meaner (CF 13) * Streak Pistol * Blackjack Deck '''Appearances: '''CF 13, 23, Nitro 11+12, 16-18, 21-24 Notes * First ranger with a card deck in their arsenal since Tycho gave Nora the JAKQ Deck * First time a Black Ranger leads a team since Adam Park led the "Retro Rangers" * First evil team leader since since Dave Red of Indaver Ninjaman ** of Mortal would be A-Squad (depite co-existing, albiet in separate continuities) See Also * Fujiyama-Sentai Counterpart (as a Black Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger: Unlucky 13 Adventure Category:Male Category:Males Category:Black Ranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Male (Android) Category:Vengeance Rangers Category:Chamberlain Gang Category:Evil Rangers Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Generals Category:PR evil team leaders Category:PR Team Leaders